


It Hurt

by kickassfu



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Short, Unrequited Love, canon divergent i guess?, i guess? although they do love each other..., introspective, since its based on the finale but a bit different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: A different take on the finale scene, and a look into Flynn's and Lucy's thoughts. Brought to life because of the released script.





	It Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a short lil thing I wrote...it's nothing much and could be better but oh well lol I hope you like it anyway ^^

Wyatt’s words were like poisoned honey, something she had been waiting to hear for so long but not this way, not anymore, not after everything - words of love were supposed to lift you up, not weigh you down until you could no longer feel anything. So as the words sunk in she noticed Flynn slip away, with a hurt look on his face. It was odd, out of place, and deep inside her numbed heart something fluttered. **  
**

 

It hurt. Seeing them together hurt, it felt as if Lucy was going to be taken away, only for Flynn to be left alone once again, with no one to hold dear.

She was so special, amazing -  _breathtakingly beautiful_  - unique, and Lucy truly deserved the world…she did, but instead she only got pain and heartbreak; if Flynn could shield her from everything he would.

They were both broken, alone, he could understand her better than anyone else, be there for her when everyone else worried about their own little problems, but maybe she didn’t want  _him_. That was fine, her happiness was all that mattered and he’d never do anything to jeopardize it but by now he was in too deep, and as much as he’d like to squash down the wrenching in his gut he couldn’t.  _It hurt, and it would hurt forever._

A new time machine warped out of thin air, and out of it stepped another Lucy with another Wyatt, just those two…he was nowhere to be seen. He wondered where future him was, and if his pain grew even bigger with time -  _he should be here, protecting Lucy, where was he_?

 

Lucy was startled to see herself, so different but the same -  _it felt weird_.

Where was future Jiya? Was she ok? Oh God, Lucy couldn’t handle more death, she couldn’t lose anyone else. She waited for future Flynn to come out, so she could finally breathe again, but no one else appeared and her stomach dropped, and with it her body almost followed - but Flynn didn’t let her, holding her from behind - he was always just  _there_ , always holding her up when she no longer felt capable of standing.

Lucy took solace in his grip, his warmth, and vowed to herself that nothing would happen to  _him_ , nor Riya, and that they would bring Rufus back no matter what.

She just wanted to curl up in his bed right now, - it had become her safe haven - but knew it was time to work and be strong, and maybe with him by her side, she could pull it off without completely breaking down.

Everything hurt, but at least he was there.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
